


Can You Save?

by slwtwn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Forced Oral Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Josh just wanted to have a nice time, M/M, Poor bean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: Josh cried as Tyler held him, crying. Not knowing if his friend will ever be happy again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is gonna suck, but trigger warning for rape

It was nearing midnight as Josh tried to make his way out of the warm club, where people tried to grind on him wherever he went. After a few times of being grabbed by his ass by strong men, or being grinded on by some girl, he finally got out, breathing in the cool night air. More people stepped out of the club, while Josh, half drunken, tried to decide wether to walk or call a cab (or Mark or Tyler). As he checked his phone, he decided it would be better to let them both sleep, as it was getting late, and they had a long day of traveling tomorrow.

He put his phone back in his pocket and decided to walk, pulling his hood over his head. The air was cool and light, in contrast to the heavy and hot air of inside in the club. Josh looked up to the sky and suddenly felt himself being pulled inside some ally. He was roughly shoved against the wall by a guy around 45, and another one was standing right behind the other.

With the man's arm on his throat, Josh had small chance of escaping these men.

"What- what do you- want?" Josh had to take a few pauses to cough and to breathe, but the man's forearm pushed even harder against his throat.

"Joe, hurry the fuck up will you?" The man pushing him to the wall grunted, while the other man, Joe, was fumbling around with his phone.

"Wha-" Josh couldn't even finish his sentence as a fist connected with his cheek and fell to the ground.

"Will you shut the fuck up for a second?" The man kicked his stomach, and Josh doubled over in pain. He was quickly pulled up and pushed against the wall again.

"Give me a good look of him," Joe said, and the other man grabbed his hair and made him look at Joe. Light was shone in his face. "It's him," he said. The other man quickly let go of him and another fist hit his cheek. Josh felt his lip split as he fell to the ground once again.

The other guy grabbed him by his hair again, but this time, let him on the ground. Josh was relieved by that.

"So you're the pilot guy, huh?" He grinned at that, and Josh felt his heart sank to the ground. 'Not that that's very far' he noted grimly. "I am Dan, and this is my friend Joe. Now listen, we're doing you a favor here kid. You're famous, we know. Everyone in this club knows. Now you got two options. We'll have our way with you wether you like it or not,-"

"Never," Josh spat in his face and stood up quickly, before being slammed in the wall again, this time, his back facing Dan.

"You didn't even hear the other option, you dirty whore," Dan wiped his face aggressively and pushed his entire body flush against Josh. The younger male whimpered as he felt the man's erection press against him, and tried to find a way out, resulting in the man pressing harder against him. "The other option was, notifying the entire club, and let them bring friends if they want," Dan whispered low in his ear, licking a stripe up his neck. Josh let out another whimper, hating how helpless he sounded.

"I assume you want the last one, you little slut," Joe's voice sounded from the other side. "Let me get them then, we won't ruin the fun for you." Joe started to walk out of the alley, and Josh tried to find every ounce of strength he had inside of him, to come to this hard decision.

"Stop," he said softly. "I'll pick the first option." Getting fucked twice, was less worse then getting fucked nearly 250 times.

Joe was next to him in a second, replacing Dan's body with his own, and rolling his hips against Josh's ass. Joe grunted and started to get Josh's belt from the loops. He grabbed his wrists and quickly tied his arms together.  
"Don't want you escaping right now, do we?" He said, while quickly pulling down the younger male's pants to his ankles. As Josh heard the man unzip his pants, he pushed himself back and tried to make a run for it, forgetting the pants around his ankles. He tripped and fell down.

Josh was flipped on his back and both the man started kicking and punching him, until Josh was nearly passed out. Joe unzipped his pants and flipped Josh around again, lifting up his ass until it was lined up with his dick. Without any warning, he pushed in. Josh screamed and Joe swore. "Keep the bitch quiet, don't want to share this treasure," he nearly pulled out completely and pushed back again. Josh felt wetness between his legs, dropping down his thighs, and he hoped the man had cum, but realizing with horror, that it was blood, and Joe was enjoying himself way too much now, as the blood worked as some kind of lubricant.

The tears started to slip as the second dick entered him, through his mouth. Both men were grunting and moaning, as Josh was just crying and praying it would stop. Eventually, the thrusts from behind were getting uneven, and soon the man was pushing all the way in, cuming inside of the younger male. Dan followed soon after, shooting hot ropes down Josh's throat and on his face as he pulled out. Josh had no choice but to swallow down the disgusting, bitter liquid.

The men stood up and zipped themselves up, and laughed at Josh.   
"We should definitely do that again sometime, babe," Joe lifted Josh's chin up with one finger. He then dropped his face and stood up, giving him one more kick. Dan spat on him and took out his phone, snapping a picture, before they both left.

Josh closed his eyes and sobs racked his tired body. He didn't know how much time had passed, until he opened his eyes, seeing dark brown staring back at his, full of tears, and the sound of Mark calling someone else, if they could call the cops and send someone here to take them home.

Josh cried as Tyler held him, crying. Not knowing if his friend will ever be happy again.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> Find me here:  
> twitter: @joshsallens  
> tumblr: @polaroiddun


End file.
